inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 029
The Men Who Create Eras (時代を作る男たち) is the 28th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Known Events *Okita Souji played for Zanark Domain again, and Sakamoto Ryouma played for Raimon again. *Tsurugi Mixi Maxed with Okita and Nishiki Mixi Maxed with Sakamoto. *Nishiki succeeded to use his Keshin Armed. Plot Match The episode started with the second half. Zanak Domain switched Okita with Shura for the rest of the match. Okita was seen sitting on the bench of Raimon. Zanak Domain was still in lead with 2-0. Nishiki said that they will protect soccer but Zanak replied that how he wanted to protect it because Raimon will lose the match. Nishiki became angry because of that. Tenma encouraged the other members of Raimon with saying that Zanak Domain is only in lead with 2 points and that they still can win. The members agreed and were happy. Tsurugi was seen looking at Okita. Raimon started with the kick-off and Tsurugi passed the ball to Fei, who dribbled ahead. Fei passed the ball to Tenma, who passed the ball to Taiyou, who passed the ball to Sakamoto. Yasha stole the ball from Sakamoto and passed it to Meizu. Meizu passed the ball to Goburis. Then, Kariya used Hunter's Net but it wasn’t strong enough and Goburis easily broke through it. After that, Goburis passed the ball to Engiru, who passed Shindou. The Zanak Domain’s members were seen passing the most of Raimon’s members and Zanak Domain broke through their defense. The managers along with Wonderbot were worried about it. Meizu easily passed Nishiki and passed the ball to Zanak, who passed the ball to Rasetsu. Zanak said that this will be their third point and Shinsuke was worried if he can stop the shoot along with Taiyou, who was worried that Shinsuke couldn’t stop it. The ball was about to reach Rasetsu but then, Tsurugi intercepted the pass and dribbled forward. Zanak ordered Shinjami and Goburis and they hurted Tsurugi but Tsurugi didn’t give up and dribbled forward. Tsurugi said that he will protect soccer. Tenma asked for the ball but Tsurugi didn’t listen and was injured by some other members of Zanak Domain. Taiyou wanted to help Tsurugi but he got blocked. Tsurugi stood up and dribbled forward again but became injured instead. Then, Tsurugi asked for Okita to lend his power to him because with Okita’s speed, Tsurugi can pass the Zanak Domain’s members and Tsurugi said that they both wanted to protect something. Then, Okita realized it and offered his power. Wonderbot grabbed the Mixi Max Gun and used Mixi Max on Tsurugi and Okita. The Mixi Max was successful and Tsurugi was Mixi Maxed with Okita and Tsurugi thanked Okita for lending his power to him. Tsurugi easily passed the Zanak Domain’s defense and used Kiku Ichimonji. Shuten couldn’t stop it and the score was 2-1. Hikaru along with the managers were happy that Raimon had one point. Zanak Domain started with the kick-off and Goburis received the ball. This time, Kariya used Hunter’s Net V2 and successfully blocked Goburis. Kariya passed the ball to Taiyou, who passed the ball to Tenma. Zanak realized that Raimon was encouraged because Tsurugi scored a point for them. Tenma dribbled near Yasha and she used Screwdriver to steal the ball from Tenma. Yasha passed the ball to Shura, who passed the ball to Rasetsu. Rasetsu used Ogre Blade and Shinsuke said that he will protect Raimon’s goal and used Goseishin Titanias and Armed with it. This time, Shinsuke stopped Ogre Blade. Shinsuke passed the ball to Tenma but was intercepted by Zanak. Zanak dribbled forward with a purple aura around him. Fei used Mixi Trans Tyrano but got easily passed by Zanak and his Mixi Max disappeared. Taiyou said that Mixi Max didn’t work to stop Zanak and Nishiki said that this was Zanak’s true power. Kirino ordered Sakamoto to help him to stop Zanak but it failed and Shindou was worried about Kirino and Tenma about Sakamoto. Shinsuke, while in his Armed form, stood clear to protect the goal. Nishiki tried to stop Zanak but was easily tackled by Zanak. Zanak shot but Shinsuke was able to stop the shoot and his Armed form disappeared. Zanak went out of control again and shocked all the members of Raimon and Zanak Domain. Zanak released his Keshin but it was chained. The mysterious man with the beard was watching Zanak. Nishiki ran to Zanak and released his Keshin, Sengoku Bushin Musashi, and freed his Keshin from the chains. Zanak went normal again and asked Nishiki why he saved him. Nishiki replied that he wanted to play soccer with Zanak. Sakamoto was excited what Nishiki said. Daisuke said that Nishiki can Mixi Max with Sakamoto now and Wonderbot grabbed his Mixi Max Gun and Mixi Maxed Nishiki with Sakamoto and the Mixi Max was successful. Zanak used Mixi Trans Sousou. Shinsuke passed the ball to Nishiki, who used Kuroshio Ride and passed Zanak. Meizu tried to stop him but Nishiki easily passed him and passed the ball to Shindou. Shindou used Mixi Trans Nobunaga and used Setsuna Boost. Shuten couldn’t stop the shoot and Setsuna Boost scored the second point for Raimon, making the score tied. The other Raimon’s members were happy about the point. Shindou and Nishiki looked to each other and both the Mixi Max disappeared. Zanak said that they can’t effort to lose this match. Zanak passed the ball to Meizu, who used Bungee Thrust to get past Fei. Then, Kinako used Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi to get the ball. Fei used Kodai no Kiba in his Mixi Max form but Shuten stopped the ball with Sand Cutter. Rasetsu used Ogre Blade to try to score a goal. Shinsuke used Mixi Trans Ryuubi and stopped the ball. Raimon and Zanak Domain was seen playing against each other to receive the ball or steal the ball. Okita said that this was soccer and enjoyed it. Tenma used Wonder Trap to steal the ball form Yasha. Then, Tenma passed the ball to Fei, who used Mixi Trans Tyrano and used Kodai no Kiba, but also this time, it got stopped with Sand Cutter. Nishiki received the ball and dribbled towards the goal. Zanak ran to the goal and used his Keshin and Armed with it. Nishiki used his Keshin too and Armed with it too and it was successful. Nishiki shot and Zanak wasn’t able to stop the shoot and the score was 3-2 for Raimon. And the match ended with Raimon’s win. After the match Shindou said that Zanak should disband the soccer ban and Tenma said that he should give Endou back. Raimon was surprised when they saw that Endou was a Chrono Stone. Zanak threw the Chrono Stone to Raimon but the mysterious man with the beard grabbed the Chrono Stone and disappeared along with it. Zanak went away too with his vehicle. Kondou Isami returned to his own house. Tenma said that they defeated Zanak Domain but that the timeline wasn’t normal yet. Fei explained it and said that they should go to the future to make the timeline normal. Sakamoto was happy that he could play soccer with Raimon and shook hands with Nishiki. Okita was watching Raimon and Tsurugi thanked him for giving his power to him to protect soccer. Okita said that he will protect Bakufu as same as Raimon was protecting soccer. The scene switched to Zanak who was angry at the mysterious man with the beard. Then, the mysterious boy with orange clothes appeared and said that Zanak didn’t understand his power yet. Debut *'Saryuu Evan' Hissatsu/Keshin Used Hissatsu *'SH Kodai no Kiba' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' (Debut) *'SH Ogre Blade' *'SH Setsuna Boost' *'OF Bungee Thrust' *'OF Kuroshio Ride '(Debut) *'DF Hunter's Net' (Debut) *'DF Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi' *'DF Screwdriver' *'DF Wonder Trap' *'GK Sand Cutter' Keshin *'KH Goseishin Titanias' *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi ' *'KH Makaiou Zodiac' Mixi Max/Keshin Armed Used Mixi Max *'MIMAX Kyouji' (Debut) *'MIMAX Feirano' *'MIMAX Nishimoto' (Debut) *'MIMAX Zansou' *'MIMAX Takunaga' *'MIMAX Shinbi' Keshin Armed *'KHA Nishizono Shinsuke + Goseishin Titanias' *'KHA Zanak Abalonic + Makaiou Zodiac' *'KHA Nishiki Ryouma + Sengoku Bushin Musashi' (Debut) Trivia *This episode is a one hour special containing both the Episodes, 28 and 29. *The song 'Bokura no Goal!' from the original series was heard in this episode.